


#GetOngHisDate

by btajh



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Suspend your belief of how stan twitter works, this is mindless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btajh/pseuds/btajh
Summary: Seongwu wakes up to exactly fifty-two notifications from Daniel. Most of them are variations of his name and random letters, but the most recent one saysHYUNG CHECK YOUR FUCKING TWITTER OMFG WAKE THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!(Wherein Seongwu’s tweet about Minhyun goes viral.)





	#GetOngHisDate

Seongwu wakes up to exactly fifty-two notifications from Daniel. Most of them are variations of his name and random letters, but the most recent one says _HYUNG CHECK YOUR FUCKING TWITTER OMFG WAKE THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!_

Unfortunately, Seongwu doesn’t see Daniel’s messages until after he checks his twitter and gets bombarded with over ten-thousand retweets and likes.

“Holy shit,” Seongwu says. 

Eleven-thousand retweets and likes on a poem confessing his love for his best friend.

“Holy _shit_.”

 

 

“Hyung, you didn’t reply to my texts!” is the first thing Daniel whines when Seongwu drags him out of his 8AM class. 

“That’s not the most important thing going on here,” Seongwu snaps. Daniel zips up his bag as they walk, the pout never leaving his face even when Seongwu turns away to check his phone.

Twelve-thousand retweets. _Thousand_. He doesn’t have even half that amount of engagements on all of his Youtube videos _combined_.

“I told you to delete it when it only had one-hundred,” Daniel sniffles in a matter-of-fact tone.

“I was asleep.”

“You never go to sleep before 2AM! I texted you at like 8PM,” Daniel says. 

Seongwu shoves his phone back into his pocket, shaking his head. Watching the notifications come in is only stressing him out more. While it may be true that Minhyun doesn’t have twitter, all of their friends do, and _someone_ is going to tell him today that Seongwu’s stupid, shitty poem about him went viral online.

“I did last night. I was tired,” he mumbles. “What do I do? Do I just delete it?”

“It’s probably too late now. There’s like, instagram accounts reposting it. Some blog did a story on it.” Seongwu yells _What?_ because getting on someone’s half-decent blog has been his dream for a year now and this is not the way he wanted it to happen. “But I guess it wouldn’t hurt.”

They come to a stop near one of the least-used exit doors of the school. Most people are in class, and for once, Seongwu actually likes the eerie silence. 

“Seriously? I don’t... why did it even become popular. I wrote it while we were studying,” Seongwu groans.

“I know. It’s timestamped, hyung. You guys always study at the same time,” Daniel says helpfully, as if that isn’t the part of the problem.

It doesn’t even matter if Minhyun’s name isn’t on it. He’s going to _know_. One glance and even if Seongwu tries to pass it off as a joke, he’ll _know_. 

“This is stupid,” Seongwu says out loud.

Daniel shrugs, but he can’t help the small giggle that escapes from his lips. Seongwu immediately shoots him a glare which only makes Daniel giggle more. “Honestly, I think it’s kind of cute?”

“What about this situation is cute to you? Do you enjoy my suffering?” Seongwu scowls and crosses his arms. So much for his other best friend being any help. He hopes Daniel gets in trouble for leaving class early (even if he was the one to actually beg to talk to Seongwu ‘ASAP’. Daniel is bad at staying away from gossip.)

“No! No. Obviously not.” Seongwu looks at him, unconvinced. “Okay, maybe a little. But I didn’t mean that was the cute part. Like... your crush. Is cute. That’s all.”

Seongwu sighs. This is exactly why he’s held off on telling Minhyun for so long. He might have a _slight_ procrastination problem, yes—but his greater fear is that Minhyun won’t take him seriously. Or anyone else. It’s not easy being in love with your best friend for almost a decade. 

At this point, it’s just something he’s used to in his day-to-day life. Wake up, eat breakfast, go to his classes, go study with Minhyun, think about how madly in love he is and then go to bed. He didn’t even think twice before releasing that tweet out into the public because he’s just so used to it. 

Since Minhyun doesn’t have Twitter, he’s forced all of their mutual friends into a pact of silence. He’s pretty sure Minhyun doesn’t even know what Twitter is exactly, considering every time he sees Seongwu browsing it on his phone he asks “is that the new Snapchat update?”

“It’s not a crush,” he says miserably.

“I know,” Daniel chirps. “I was trying to downplay it to be nice and not make the situation seem as horribly drastic as it actually is.”

Seongwu stares at him blankly.

“... Anyways,” Daniel coughs eventually, and he at least has the humility to blush at how unfunny Seongwu finds him. “Maybe this is a good thing.”

Leaning his weight onto leg, he squints at Daniel, waiting for another punchline. It never comes. “How could this ever be a good thing? You know I’ve been hiding this forever, and—” He pinches the bridge of his nose. He doesn’t even know if he can put into words the sudden rush of anxiety that fills him whenever he so much as _thinks_ about ruining his friendship with Minhyun over his feelings and inability to think before he types. “—Yeah. There’s no world where this is a good thing, Niel.”

Daniel pumps his fist against his palm with determination. He really does get spurred on by Seongwu being miserable, apparently. “I got it!”

“You got what,” Seongwu deadpans. “Whatever idea is about to come out of your mouth, I don’t trust it.

“Go confess to him before he reads the tweet. That’s better than finding out your best friend is secretly in love with you and tweeting about asking you out, right? If he hears it directly from you.”

“That is the absolute _worst_ idea I’ve ever heard!” Seongwu yells, perhaps slightly too loudly, but he really needs to get it through Daniel’s thick skull that confessing is not an option.

“Why?” Daniel’s pout returns. “Either way he’s going to find out today, hyung. You have like, three hours max. It’s better to hear it from you than from a tweet.”

God. He really loves Daniel but he also really, really hates him, because he’s _right_. If he was in Minhyun’s position, being pined over for five-plus years (laughable, honestly), he wouldn’t want to read it from a viral tweet either. 

“I hate you,” Seongwu says out loud.

Daniel grins, teeth showing. “So you acknowledge I’m right!”

“I may or may not agree with your perspective,” Seongwu says in a way that makes it clear he agrees but refuses to give Daniel the satisfaction of hearing it. He swallows the lump in his throat and forces himself to envision a scenario in which he does the c-word to Minhyun. “If I do... do that. How do I go about doing it?” He pauses. “Wait. What if he’s already _seen_ it?”

The mere thought scares him so much he takes out his phone again and checks his messages with Minhyun for the tenth time in an hour, even though Minhyun hasn’t been online since last night. The last thing in their messages is still from Minhyun; his usual _see you tomorrow! :3_ and the rest of Seongwu’s notifications are retweets and likes.

“I think he would’ve messaged you if he did. He’s pretty blunt, you know? He wouldn’t beat around the bush like you have for the past decade or whatever,” Daniel says.

Seongwu groans. “I know, okay? I know I’ve fucked up. I don’t even know why I tweeted that. I was just so...” He thinks back to last night, the way they held hands and leaned against each other after studying. Sitting side-by-side on Minhyun’s shitty couch watching their favourite sitcom. It was just so _nice_ and all Seongwu could think the whole time was how he wanted to treat Minhyun to something better. Something that would make him blush and smile, all for Seongwu.

Oh fuck, he’s so gone for Minhyun it’s not even funny.

“So?” Daniel prompts.

“In love,” Seongwu finishes, shoulders slumping.

Daniel pats said shoulders, his unusually large hands not doing much to comfort him, but he appreciates the sentiment a lot more than Daniel just making fun of him.

“I know, hyung,” Daniel says. “I just got a plan, okay? Let me help you.”

“The last time you said that, we ended up almost getting arrested.”

“That was _one_ time and it wasn’t the last time, it’s just the only time you remember,” Daniel huffs. “Please? I’m trying to get you a chance here.”

“But what if—” Seongwu licks his lips, averting his eyes to the ground. “What if he’s still mad. I mean... you know how long I’ve been hiding this for. I’d be pissed at me too.”

“I think he might be angry that you tweeted about it,” Daniel admits quietly. “But why would he be mad at you for being scared of confessing all this time? He’s got to know how difficult it is. I know you’re afraid because it’s been so long, hyung, but he’s probably the nicest person we both know. He’ll be way more upset if you just try and avoid him.”

Daniel’s words take a while to sink into his mind, but after a few moments, he bites his lip and looks back up at him. “Yeah,” he says. “Okay. You’re right.”

“I know.” Daniel smiles again.

“Shut up,” Seongwu says immediately. “Okay, what were you thinking before? About the... c-o-n-f-e-s-s-i-o-n.”

“You mean confe—”

“I’m not emotionally stable enough to hear it yet.” Seongwu raises his palm to stop him from speaking. “Just tell me the plan, Niel.”

Daniel giggles and grabs Seongwu’s arms. “Okay, so...”

 

 

“I look like an idiot,” Seongwu grumbles, despite having worn this suit not less than two weeks ago and thinking the opposite. Then, he went to a friend’s wedding with Minhyun as his plus-one and Minhyun said he looked _banging_. Now, when he looks in the mirror (and without Minhyun’s encouraging comments to feed his ego), he feels like the suit doesn’t fit. Also, his hair is all wrong. And his face. And everything. 

“You look great!” Daniel says, but even his extreme enthusiasm can’t match Minhyun’s quiet appreciation. 

“Yeah,” Seongwu says without much life to it. He turns around in the mirror. He’s either gained or lost weight; _something_ about this isn’t proper, and no amount of patting down the sides of his shirt is helping.

Daniel senses his stress and steps closer, patting him on the back. “You look great, hyung,” he repeats. “Seriously. I think we all know Minhyun hyung already knows this.”

“Seriously?”

“He never shuts up about how handsome his best friend is.” Daniel looks over his shoulder at Seongwu in the mirror. “I hope you guys getting together will make him stop talking about you all the time. It’s hard to hold a conversation with him without him mentioning you.”

Seongwu laughs almost hysterically. “Please don’t say things like that.”

“What? That he talks about you a lot? Because, seriously, it’s a lot,” Daniel says, too innocently to not know what he’s doing.

“You know what.”

He pulls on the cuffs of his shirt, fiddling around with the jacket while Daniel goes to do their every-five-minute check of the tweet. Daniel won’t let him delete it, but Seongwu can’t bear to look at it, and so it’s Daniel’s duty to check up on what’s happening in Seongwu’s twittersphere.

“Oh, cool. They’re trending something about you.”

“They’re what?!” Seongwu’s voice climbs to a pitch he didn’t even know he could reach.

“Hashtag Get Ong His Date,” Daniel reads out, very precisely. “A lot of people are invested in your love life now, hyung. Hey, is it okay if I film your confession?”

“Wh—” Seongwu spins around and stares at him. Daniel stares back. Oh, he’s _seriously_ asking; Seongwu couldn’t tell. “No! Of course you can’t. What if I trip? I don’t want you to film me tripping?”

Daniel sighs, exasperated. “I’m just saying, it could probably make a lot of money. You’re not going to trip. And even if you did, I’m sure he would catch you. Wait, that might work even better—”

“No filming. No tripping.” Seongwu closes his eyes and takes in a very deep, controlled breath. He can’t let Daniel’s antics get to his head. Or the tweet. Or anything in his life except the fact he’s confessing to his best friend approximately two decades before planned. 

“Fine, fine.” Daniel mutters something like _but the money_ under his breath.

Quite frankly, it’s not totally out of the realms of something Seongwu would do. If he had actually been able to confess to Minhyun the way he wanted. Somewhere quiet, because Minhyun doesn’t like crowds, maybe a place with a band, like a cafe... Minhyun always said he wanted to date someone that would take him cafe-hopping. 

Seongwu’s heart swells impossibly in his chest. He wants to be that person. So, so badly.

“Okay.” Seongwu stops playing around with his jacket. “I’m ready.”

“You sure?” Daniel glances up from his phone screen.

Seongwu takes one last look at himself in the mirror. He still looks ridiculous, but... he doesn’t have much time now, if it’s _trending_ , despite how Jaehwan is supposedly out there distracting Minhyun right now. 

“Yeah.”

“Cool,” Daniel says.

Seongwu picks up the flowers Sungwoon brought earlier from his bed. It’s gorgeous, all of Minhyun’s favourite colours tied neatly with a bow. He holds the bouquet to his side, careful not to let the precious petals brush on the edges of any furniture.

The walk to the gardens, where Minhyun and Jaehwan are, feels excruciatingly long despite how Seongwu’s dorm is not even ten minutes away. This time, a few people do end up staring at them as they walk by. He’s pretty sure someone snaps a picture. Seongwu walks as fast as his legs can take him as they simultaneously threaten to give out underneath him.

Rounding the corner of the Engineering building, he sees Minhyun off in the distance, laughing over some (likely very bad and corny) joke Jaehwan made. Jaehwan sees them and waves. At the same time, Seongwu grabs Daniel’s wrist and pulls him back behind the building.

His palms are so sweaty they get Daniel’s shirt damp. That’s a little disgusting.

“I lied, I can’t do this,” Seongwu says quickly. He only saw Minhyun for one second, but it’s a long enough second for him to know he’s still as beautiful as ever. Daniel thinks he can look Minhyun in the eyes and say anything coherent? Seongwu himself thought that? There’s no chance.

“Hyung,” Daniel whines.

“No, I’m serious, I—maybe he won’t hate me, but what if—what if somehow this messes up our friendship? I can’t chance that.” Seongwu ducks his head. The flowers in his hand suddenly look all wrong, like the colours don’t match. Minhyun hates mismatched things.

“Hyung,” Daniel says, more strained. “He’s not going to hate you. Nothing will change except for the better. I promise.”

“You don’t know that,” Seongwu mumbles, turning the bouquet over in his hand restlessly.

“It’s Minhyun hyung and you. You’ve done way worse things with each other than confess, no offense. But you guys have been friends for—what, ten years? More than that? Out of all the things that could ruin a friendship, you telling him you think he’s worthy of dating is like, the absolute _bottom_ thing on that list.”

Seongwu squeezes his eyes shut. He wants so badly to believe what Daniel is saying, but the mere thought of Minhyun not being around for any reason makes tears prick his eyes. Especially if that reason is because of Seongwu’s actions.

“Also, they’re walking over right now and you have no choice because there’s a hashtag trending worldwide about you and him,” Daniel adds.

“Seongwu?” A voice that sounds very much like Minhyun’s says.

Seongwu furiously wipes at his tears and spins around to see Minhyun, Jaehwan following closely behind. Minhyun does him a once-over, clearly surprised by his attire. All the awkwardness from earlier comes flooding back and he presses his legs together, nearly dropping the bouquet.

“You look... nice,” Minhyun says, sounding breathless. It’s slightly window outside today, and they must’ve ran over. “What’s the occasion? You have an event?”

“Yup,” Daniel answers before Seongwu can. He pats the back of Seongwu’s head and grins at them both. “Right here.”

Minhyun tilts his head, eyebrows furrowing, and glances over to Seongwu. “Here?”

“Um,” Seongwu stutters. He lifts the flowers gradually, because his hands and arms are shaking so bad he’s afraid he’ll drop them. Daniel nudges him to move faster. “These... are for you.”

“Oh.”

Seongwu holds the bouquet out for Minhyun to take. Minhyun simply stares at it for a second, wide-eyed, before he reaches out just as slowly to accept it.

“Thank you...?” Minhyun says, thoroughly confused. Seongwu wants to sink into the ground. “You...”

“I,” Seongwu interjects at the same moment. “I have something to say to you.”

Minhyun’s grip on the bouquet tightens. He holds it to his chest, and of course Seongwu was wrong; the flowers look gorgeous against him. Seongwu has told him for years that he should model, but in this moment, he looks absolutely ethereal. “Okay.”

Seongwu pauses for what feels like forever. Daniel and Jaehwan both wait, hands clenched together in anticipation. Minhyun barely breathes. Seongwu focuses on the unsteady rise and fall of his chest until he can get his own wits together and speak.

“I like you. I’ve liked you for... for years. In...” Seongwu stumbles over his words. He remembers clearly what Daniel told him to say, but the practiced sentences don’t come out. “In... you know. A... romantic way. But I don’t want to pressure you into feeling a certain way, or... changing our relationship, or...” He can’t bear to look at Minhyun’s surprised face any longer, so he takes a shaky breath and stares at the pavement instead. “There’s just... something you’ll find out about later. And then you’ll know why I had to do this now. But... yeah. Yeah. I like you. That’s all, I guess.” He pauses. “Sorry,” he adds belatedly.

He’s not sure how long it takes for Minhyun to reply. It certainly feels like forever. Seongwu is afraid he’s going to lose the support of his legs by the Minhyun says softly, “I like you too.”

Half of Seongwu’s mind expects Jaehwan and Daniel to hi-five (they don’t, thankfully). The other half has lost all thought.

“Oh,” Seongwu says. “What?”

“I like you too,” Minhyun repeats, and then laughs. Seongwu’s head whips towards him just in time to see him bring the bouquet closer to his face, so he can smell the flowers. It hides his big, beautiful smile, but not the flush that presses over his cheeks. “I can’t believe... oh my god. Seongwu.” He shakes his head.

“You’re not—what? You’re serious?” Seongwu’s palms are only getting sweatier. He wipes them against his pants uselessly, feeling the steady rise of nausea and tentative joy at the same time.

“You don’t know how long I’ve... Wow.” Minhyun keeps giggling to himself. “I like you too. Why would I lie about that, I... no, I’m telling the truth.”

“Oh my god,” Seongwu whispers, pressing his hands to his face. Seongwu doesn’t blush easily, but he’s probably surpassed Minhyun by now, judging by how hot he is. 

“Is this really happening?” Minhyun asks Daniel and Jaehwan.

Daniel grins. “Hell yeah!”

“I think everyone knew except you guys,” Jaehwan quips.

Seongwu huffs, already annoyed at their background comments, and takes an incredibly shaky step closer to Minhyun. Minhyun almost squeaks, holding the bouquet tightly in between them. When they look into each other’s eyes, though, Seongwu forgets Daniel and Jaehwan are even there.

He searches Minhyun’s gaze; one part of him is still scared this is all some kind of elaborate joke wherein his friends bought a bunch of retweets. But Minhyun is brutally honest in how he wears his feelings on his expression, and Seongwu just knows he’s telling the truth.

Minhyun likes him. _Him_.

“We’re idiots,” Seongwu says in disbelief.

“No, we’re just—or, I was just—afraid... that I would mess things up somehow,” Minhyun admits, like Minhyun could ever do anything to make Seongwu dislike him.

It occurs to Seongwu then that that’s exactly how Minhyun likely feels about Seongwu. 

“You could never, ever, mess things up with me, Minhyunnie. Unless you murdered someone, which I know you would never do because just the sight of blood makes you sick...” Minhyun sticks out his tongue. “... I don’t know what else to say. I’m kind of in shock right now.”

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” Daniel chants. Jaehwan’s quick to join in.

Minhyun laughs, a little flustered _hahaha_ that makes Seongwu’s heart do backflips and subsequently want to shut their friends up even more.

“We’re not kissing here. Definitely not in front of you guys,” Seongwu snaps, still dizzy from Minhyun’s confession.

“Boo,” Jaehwan calls back, but even he knows not to push the subject further.

Seongwu grabs one of Minhyun’s hands (so weirdly tiny compared to the rest of his proportions, so cute, one of Seongwu’s top ten favourite things about Minhyun’s body), and rubs his thumb against his palm. 

It wasn’t a part of the plan, but he knows what to do now.

“Sorry about them,” Seongwu apologizes. Minhyun opens his mouth to say something, likely _it’s okay_ or _it’s not your fault_ as if this entire situation isn’t Seongwu’s fault in the first place. Seongwu continues before he can speak, though, “Hwang Minhyun.”

“Ong Seongwu,” Minhyun says back. He keeps looking from Seongwu’s shoulder to his eyes. Seongwu waits for him to settle. He knows how it feels, but all of his own anxiety has ebbed away.

This is the person he loves. This is his _best friend_. Minhyun doesn’t look angry or upset in the slightest at how abrupt this all is, just embarrassed. Why was Seongwu even so afraid in the first place? Daniel was correct (as always, unfortunately); there’s no universe where Minhyun would be mad at Seongwu. He’s too nice for that. That’s why Seongwu loves him.

“Please go to dinner with me,” Seongwu says, suddenly determined.

“We go to dinner every week,” Minhyun jokes. Seongwu blinks at him. A joke was the least likely way he thought Minhyun would answer. “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” Minhyun continues, shaking his head. He squeezes Seongwu’s hand. “Of course I will, silly.”

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss—”

“Not now!” Seongwu yells again, but he can’t resist bringing in Minhyun for a hug. He wraps his arms around Minhyun’s broad shoulders and pulls him closer. Minhyun seems surprised for a moment, ultimately settling on resting his cheek on Seongwu’s shoulder. Seongwu glances sideways and sees a smile on his face.

Daniel and Jaehwan’s cheers die down once more when they realize they aren’t going to get the romcom kiss of their dreams. Seongwu is content with an extremely long and drawn-out hug, however, and when they part, the smile is still on Minhyun’s face.

Daniel leans uncomfortably close to him then and whispers, “Sorry to put a damper on things, but you should probably tell him about the tweet.”

“Oh, yeah,” Seongwu mumbles. Minhyun cocks his head. “Uh, by the way,” Seongwu starts sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. “People may try and message you about some tweet I made. About you. Please don’t read it.”

Minhyun tilts his head. “Oh. Your tweet about taking me to dinner?”

“What—” Seongwu practically jumps back. “You _read_ it?”

“Yes?”

“But, then—” Seongwu is trying very hard to wrap his head around this. “Then—why didn’t you say anything?”

“You tweet about me all the time.” Minhyun shrugs. “I didn’t realize that time was any different. As I said, we go to dinner all the time.”

“I called you perfect!” Seongwu sputters.

“You do that all the time too,” Minhyun points out.

Seongwu presses his palms against his cheeks and thinks back to essentially every single interaction he’s ever had with Minhyun. Does he?

Fuck. He does.

“So you’re saying you didn’t even _know_ I meant it—it—romantically?”

Minhyun laughs, shuffling his feet together in something like embarrassment again. “I mean... you flirt with pretty much everyone, Seongwu. I didn’t know I was... different. Honestly, I thought you were only saying all those things to try and get me to pay for you when we go out.” He sounds a little bit sad, for some reason. Oh no. Seongwu can’t let him be sad immediately after he agreed to their first date ever.

Seongwu lurches for Minhyun’s hands again. Both of them this time. “Minhyun, I have literally never felt stronger emotions for anyone in my entire life.”

“I guess he’s not shy about it anymore,” Jaehwan says in the back. Daniel hums in agreement.

“Coming on strong now,” Daniel says with a hint of pride.

Minhyun’s mouth forms a little ‘o’. “I see.”

“Sorry,” Seongwu says. “I know I can be like that, but—you’re the only one I want to date. Seriously. And I don’t want to pressure you or anything, I just want to make it really, really clear—”

Minhyun’s eyes crinkle from delight, listening to Seongwu ramble. “I already said ‘yes’, didn’t I? Stop worrying.”

Seongwu sighs, then beams back. He’s feeling a lot of things he can’t describe, but any negative things are crushed whenever Minhyun’s lips curve upwards. He has the cutest lips. The best smile. Seongwu can’t be stressed anymore when he looks like that. (And also when he’s still reeling over Minhyun saying _I like you too_ and _Yes I will go to dinner with you and possibly be your boyfriend and move in with you one day_.)

(Okay, he kind of added that last part in there, but he has to set bigger goals now that his first one’s been accomplished.)

“Okay,” Seongwu concedes. “Sorry.”

“And stop apologizing.” Minhyun pinches his palm.

“For you, I’ll try,” Seongwu promises.

Minhyun releases his grip on Seongwu’s hand and squishes his cheeks together. Normally Seongwu hates it when he does this, but right now he soaks it up because it means Minhyun likes him. This is the action of someone that likes him.

“That’s all I want,” Minhyun says. “You’re so cute.”

Yeah. Seongwu could get used to this.

 

 

Once Seongwu has changed out of his suit (much to Minhyun’s protests) and they’ve kicked out their friends (not so much to Minhyun’s protests), it hits Seongwu while reading over some of the replies from his original tweet.

“How did you even know what I tweeted? Daniel got Jaehwan to distract you.”

“Hm?” Minhyun glances up from his own phone. He cocks his head in his usual way and after ten years it feels so good to be able to openly smile because of how fucking adorable he finds it.

“You’re adorable,” Seongwu blurts out his thoughts.

Minhyun covers his face with his hands momentarily, dropping his phone on his lap. “Don’t say things like that,” he says, but he’s laughing.

“Sorry, I just said the first thing on my mind,” Seongwu says truthfully. “Answer my question.” He’s genuinely curious and a little bit fearful for what the answer may be.

Minhyun peeks out from behind his fingers. “I’ve been following you for like a year. You didn’t know?”

“... No?”

Seongwu switches to his followers tab, looking for Minhyun’s name. No way. He combs his followers pretty much once a week to make sure Minhyun isn’t following him, and he would recognize Minhyun even by the crown of his head.

“Here, I’ll tweet you.”

“That’s you?!”

“Yes? I told you it was when I first made it. You never followed me back. I figured it was because of your ratio or whatever.” Minhyun pats his arm.

“No, I just—” @optimush is one of his most active followers. Seongwu always figured it was a spam bot or something that mass liked his tweets.

The idea of it having been Minhyun this whole time is somehow more stressful than the entire ordeal of confessing.

“Then why did you keep asking me what Twitter was?!”

“I was joking.” Minhyun frowns. “Obviously I know what Twitter is. I don’t live under a rock. I know my way around social media.”

“But you don’t even have an Instagram!”

“Why do I need an Instagram when I have Twitter?” 

“Oh my god,” Seongwu says. “And you say you don’t live under a rock.” He laughs, though, because of how ridiculous it is. How ridiculous this all is.

Well, at least it worked out.

He clicks on Minhyun’s profile to follow him back, and—

“You have _nineteen thousand followers_?!” Seongwu shrieks.

“What can I say? A lot of people are in love with me. Or my tweets, I guess,” Minhyun giggles, evidently feeling very proud of himself. All of his tweets are about a bunch of nerdy shit Seongwu doesn’t understand in the slightest but also feels endeared by, because Minhyun is enthusiastic about it all and attaches copious emojis to every message.

“Nineteen thousand,” Seongwu says, still in shock.

“Don’t worry.” Minhyun shifts closer and plants a big, wet kiss on Seongwu’s cheek. “You’re the one I chose.”

Seongwu’s entire face heats up faster than the sun. Brushing his fingers over the place where Minhyun kissed, his throat suddenly feels very dry.

“Okay,” he says, unable to form any other words.

“Okay,” Minhyun repeats back.

“Thanks?”

“You’re welcome,” Minhyun says cheerily. “But now that you’ve finally followed me back, you’re going to have to know these things in order to understand my tweets...” he says before launching into the single most confusing and nerdy explanation of Seongwu’s life.

Seongwu doesn’t mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i wrote something that isn't nsfw for once. please congratulate me.
> 
> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed & leave a comment if you did, they make me smile irl!
> 
> twt: [@btajhs](http://twitter.com/btajhs) cc: [btajh](http://curiouscat.me)


End file.
